


Part II- Who cares what His race thinks?

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By MaX.This is the second part of a another fic i wrote, go back to thefirst part, read it, and this'll make MUCH more sense.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Kudos: 3
Collections: Least Expected





	Part II- Who cares what His race thinks?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I dont own'em-Tolkiesndoes- he's dead-if it bothers him that much- HE can sue me  
> Feedback: PLEASE- First fic for me, be honest

He did not believe his dearest companion capable of such acts, and refused to believe that the elf would've wrought that type of pain on him. _A better pain maybe, ahhh_ , the glorious thoughts of Legolas. 

He paused for just a moment to watch the elf again, to bask in all that was his excellent form of wonder. 

Legolas was so much more than just an elf to him, though. He was a prince, and though Aragorn was to be king, he thought this little, by elfish standards, pride of Mirkwood, deserved so much more than he. So much more than _just_ a prince even was the sweet, miraculous elf to Aragorn, he was a love, a love of the light, of the Elvin deities. A light never dulled by his worried expressions on their journey, never shadowed by the harsh climates they encountered, never extinguished by anything life could use as attempt to put a damper on his wonderful beam of hope for a better life, a life of love and tranquility; _A life with only Legolas._

God how he wished for the elf to suddenly stop, turn and run to him in tight embrace, to sing to him of his love in that almost mythical, silvery voice, rivaled only by his beloved's eyes of quicksilver. 

But he knew it would never be that way, how could this elfish youth ever love him? Not only _human_ was he, but torn, stretched, scuffed by life and all its pains, how could such beauty love his beaten self? 

_Oh, forget it_ he told himself, and walked on. 

Life was boring him _ever_ so much, he'd had absolutely No contact in _any_ way with Legolas, _none_! 

But they trekked on, into even deeper forest than any had guessed it to be, and how they needed rest. And so they stopped, _Finally, a stop_ , he grimaced as his legs threatened to cramp when he slowly sank to the hard, cold, rock of a make-shift chair. 

He glanced at the elf, tempting him to look back, hoping he never would, but NO- he did! 

He turned fast to avoid Legolas's piercing gaze, the glance that would betray his acting towards the prince. No, too late, Legolas's eyes had already penetrated his heart, they knew at the _very_ least how he looked at him, not necessarily how much he loved him though. 

But what surprised him was the quick glance he stole nearly a quarter of an hour later, after feeling a heavy stare on his being, Legolas was _smiling_ at him. 

How very odd. . . 

He sat delicately on his heels beside a tree, cocked his head up barely noticeably, and then landed it back to the first place of rest, his palm. It was like recognition, acceptance, _want_ of Aragorn's interest in him. 

Well, Aragorn hoped it was these things he saw. _He_ wanted it to be _so_ badly. 

After an hour or so, the party decided they must move on, so again they began to trail to Mordor. Legolas again took the lead, followed by the hobbits, then Boromir, himself, and the dwarf. He wondered what, if anything _could_ happen tonight if it _had_ been want he'd seen in Legolas's eyes, _Ohhh, GOD those eyes_ he thought, scared at an instant that the strength behind those words had made them audible. 

But it was fine, he hadn't said them aloud, he was safe. For now. 

As they continued on their journey, the day slowly became night and life began to cease around them, but only for dusk, later the nocturnal creatures would surface. 

But, who was to know just how nocturnal elves were? 

They had reached a deep place in the woods now, an alcove in this vast area of wilderness. This was where they would rest for the night, and what a rest they needed. 

It was nighttime by now; they had hiked for so long and were happy to settle down for a bit. Gimli lit a fire and the hobbits, of course, gathered closest. Legolas said he preferred the gentle breezes of the wood, and so Gimli joined near the hobbits. Aragorn sat back against a tree, letting his eyes wander. He glanced at the elf once or twice and never saw a thing. 

But later, an hour or so, Legolas kept giving him the oddest glances by the firelight and _Lords almighty_ how his eye sparkled in that shine, it was magnificent. Legolas stood, and bade Aragorn come with his hand, walking slowly out of camp. 

Aragorn walked to Legolas on swift and needing feet, his legs making no noise as he passed the confused hobbits. What could this ancient creature have in store for him?


End file.
